It's Jacob I want
by marylovesemmett
Summary: All she wants is him,All he wants is her,but a few bumps in the way.R
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

Sitting in my room at the big house, spying at Jacob and Nicole through the double hung windows. They were playing around the river jumping and splashing around. I heeded with jealousy almost falling off the window.

_I hate her. I really hate her, she thinks herself better than she is. When I see her I don't feel like I am half breed, I feel like am a vampire and she is a wolf and we are supposed to be enemies and that is it no compromise. My feelings towards her are in-human and I can't control how I feel for her. It is dominant. _

'Nessie honey please' my father hollered from downstairs.

_Shit! Having a father for a mind-reader is not the best thing on earth especially if you are becoming a teenager and your thoughts seem to swim in your mind tirelessly about a boy. _

As Nicole turned her head to the window, I thought she had sighted me but she hard not so I reassumed my position and continued to spy on the two. As I stared at my Adonis and glared at Lucifer, I started to wonder what would have being of us, if he didn't have his duties as alpha. If he had just let Sam be the Alpha. Guess I would have spent more time with Jacob and Nicole would be tagging along with Sam, claiming she is scared to be alone in wolf form.

Jacob jumped over the small river/swamp that lay in the back yard with a perfect jump whereas Nicole jumped into the river splashing water on Jacob. Jacob shook his head and jumped on her on her and they started to fight or play. Rolling over each other .jealousy pang my heart and automatically I started to move not knowing what I was going to do but still moving.

'Nessie, no.' dad shouted from downstairs with slight annoyance in his voice

_Damn it, mind-reader father. _

'It's ok Nessie you time will come' dad said kissing my hair. I believed him, my father was always right.

'I believe you dad' I also believed him because Jacob had imprinted on me, so he was mine right?

'Let's do something to keep your mind off him'

He looked to the jet black piano and I knew what he meant. I obliged and sat on the piano seat. I sigh, closed my eyes and started playing the Wagner's march, from my head and to my amazement it came out smoothly, before I could play the third bar a smell, so refreshing hit my nose.

'Jacob Black leave now' my dad said pointing to the door

'Hello to you too Edward' he smiled his dazzling smile not looking at my father but at me.

I wished I could return the smile, but Nicole made my cheek muscles rigid ,especially the way she hooked her arm to Jacob.

Author's Note-sorry hard to rewrite my story as it was not up to some peoples standards. I am sorry but I think I will continue with this one. The story has not changed but it has being improved. Sorry to all everyone who has read my unedited stories you don't deserve to read them. Guess I was too excited about writing a fan fiction didn't really care about editing them.


	2. continue of cahpter 1

Continuation of chapter 1

Jealousy pang my heart and automatically I started to move not knowing what I was going to do but still moving.

'Nessie, no.' dad shouted from downstairs with slight annoyance in his voice

_Damn it, mind-reader father. _

'It's ok Nessie you time will come' dad said kissing my hair. I believed him, my father was always right.

'I believe you dad' I also believed him because Jacob had imprinted on me, so he was mine right?

'Let's do something to keep your mind off him'

He looked to the jet black piano and I knew what he meant. I obliged and sat on the piano seat. I sigh, closed my eyes and started playing the Wagner's march, from my head and to my amazement it came out smoothly, before I could play the third bar a smell, so refreshing hit my nose.

'Jacob Black leave now' my dad said pointing to the door

'Hello to you too Edward' he smiled his dazzling smile not looking at my father but at me.

I wished I could return the smile, but Nicole made my cheek muscles rigid, especially the way she hooked her arm to Jacob.

'Nessie?' he moved to embrace me, as always. Topping it with a kiss on my forehead, which seemed to tingle nowadays.

'Hello Jacob'

I hugged him tighter not wanting to let go, and at that my mind started going wild. My father cleared his throat and sprang out of the house, muttering something that I only heard.

'**I wonder why I didn't go hunting with everyone, instead of listening to my daughter's illicit thoughts'**

I giggled and turned to Jacob.

'Jacob I think I finished my Wagner's march'

'Oh really lets hear it' he said dazzling me again with his smile.

_I could stare at him forever._

I settled myself in the piano seat; Jacob sat next to me radiating his heat to my body, heat I rarely felt.

Before I could play I realized Lucifer was still in the room and I didn't want to play in front of her. I was kind of shy playing for people I was not comfortable with and besides, to me this was kind of an intimate thing with Jacob so she should leave. Jacob noticed my hesitation and immediately knew the problem.

'Nicole could you excuse us?'

Jacob asked turning from the piano to where Nicole was comfortably seated in Gran Esme's couch, flipping through channels. The girl amazes me a lot, how she could be comfortable in a house of vampires, even I was not that comfortable in Billy house. At times I think she does it because Jacob does it.

'Jacob its fine I will play later'

True meaning. Yes bitch go away. We don't want you, don't you get it.

She smiled fakely, like she knew what was hidden behind my words.

'No Nessie, no worries I have something I have to do with Seth.'

At those words she moved to hug Jake and phased jumping out of the window. What a bad ideal, her clothes where in shreds. Hope she gets some clothes from Leah, but who cares its better than for her to denude in front of us.

Jacob nodded for me to start and with him beside me it came like a river flowing. When I finished he lifted me and kissed my cheeks making my lips ach for him.

'That was really good Nessie, Next thing you know you will be better than Edward' he flutters me to much

'Yea? Anyway you up for your rematch?' this day was already planned; yesterday I won him while swimming so he asked for a rematch.

'Yea I promised I would beat you this time.' He said winking, which sent shivers to my body.

'Jake, keep dreaming' I smiled running upstairs to change.

'Yea I will' he said in an almost sad voice

Guess there was some double meaning to that.

Before I walked down the staircase, I twirled around for Jacob to see my two peace purple bikini, which I would never wear when my family was around.

'What you think?'

Was the question I always asked since I was young, to see what Jacob thought, and when I was young I never really took account in what he said but now, I wanted to hear him say something. I also wanted something less friendly I wanted some like

'Sexy, you look sexy angel' she lifted his hand to hold me.

_ was so meant for me. He even knew what I wanted from him. Wow I started at his tanned, muscled arm in awe._

I moved into his large, warm arms and he winged it to my body and we walked to the pool, which was abnormally big. I ran and jumped in first and when I came out the water he was staring at me.

'What?' I wiped the water off my face smiling at him

'Nothing Nessie nothing'

With those words he started to remove his shirt. Everything kind of went into slow motion. He pulled the shirt off his sculpted and pulled it up his shoulders.

'Nessie? You there?'

_Oh crap he coat me staring. Make up something_

'Yea I fine Jacob I was just……..'

He jumped in the water with a big splash. I was blinded for half a millisecond and all I felt was me in the air and being received back in Jacob's arms. He stared at me for 5 seconds and then let me down.

'Nessie get ready' he speed before I could begin.

He is such a cheat, but he got it from me, which I got from uncle Em, so I can't blame him.

'Jacob that is so unfair' I cot up to him in no, time and before I could pass him .He pulled my leg.i went down to fight him swam underwater for some time until Jacob needed air. He pulled me in up with him with his hands around my waist looking me in the eye. We stared at each other for a while. I began to speak then he put his hand on my mouth. I knew he was going to say it confess his love for me I mean it has being 17 years .now I was proper 17 years. It was due to my father who said he wanted me to be 17 not just physically and mentally but also humanly so Jacob had kept his distance from my heart.

'Nessie………..'he sigh just say it please now

'Nessie I' he looked down at the water 'I really like your bikini it suits your skin' I already knew that, that is why half my stuff are purple you said that when I was 4 day old and ever since.

'Thanks' I answered

'ok fine I will just say it but Nessie if you don't like what I will say then just well can we still be friends' he said with worried eyes

'Jacob you are not my friend and you are my brother my best friend_' my lover, my future ,my own wolf_

'Rennesme I ……………'

'Nessie' I heard a voice familiar but this was not the time not now go away whoever you are.

Jacob quickly let me go and turned to the familiar voice

'……………and the big bad wolf' Jacob smiled at the familiar stranger

'Nessie you have grown' Nahuel said raising his arms to hug me.i climbed out of the water and I heard Nahuel wolf whistle which made me blush.

I hugged him and started dabbing my purple towel on my face. Jacob also emerged from the water letting the water drip off him. I wanted to look away but I couldn't he moved from the water and shaked Nahuel's hand.

'Nessie be nice share'jacob said not waiting for me to answer and grabbing me and the towel.

'Sure Jacob' I said giggling feeling all his hot muscles.

Nahuel cleared his throat and Jacob dropped me to the chair taking the towel from me and dabbing it on his face he looked so hot I could not contain myself so I looked to Nahuel

'Nahuel what a surprise' I said looking at him

'Yea I know but I thought if I came early you would not know me' he smiled sweetly. Making his tanned features tanner.

Jacob scooped me up and sat on my seat and he put me on his laps'' a few years ago I would feel normal sitting on him but now it was different.

Nahuel's face was disapproving just like my father's when I and Jacob were in contact.

'So where is everyone?'Nahuel asked

'They have gone hunting they won't be back till noon but dad just left he will be back'

'Oh ok well, they all knew I was coming wonder why you didn't know' he said smiling again

'Yea am not surprised usually am the last to know things in this house, want to come in we can all have some human food you should be hungry?' I said moving from Jacobs warm laps.

'Yea sure before you' Nahuel said .what a kind man I thought just like my father.


End file.
